Faster Than a Bullet
by A-soul-scream
Summary: A collection of crazy narratives. Expect cliche love stories and more! Chapter Eleven: And all thanks to Kazemaru's small mistake the air around the two began to tense. Requests are OPEN! I also accept Inazuma Eleven GO! Characters.
1. Blush

**Rain: Currently bored so I decided to write a collection of one-shots XDD I'm publishing and updating mostly because I feel like it and my exams are coming up so I'm making up for all the time I'll be losing in advance. So here, our first victim- I mean character is Amaya. If only her life was as sugar coated like this one… Forgive me if this fic isn't so good. I did this out of boredom and I'm real sleepy :))**

**Amaya: *cough* Right here.**

**Disclaimer: Rain does not own Inazuma Eleven. If she did, she'll most probably cause Armageddon in the anime… She only owns some OCs that she'll be using.**

* * *

><p><em>When you look at me I start to blush<br>and all that I can say is you and us  
>oh baby I'm so afraid to be in love<br>with you, with you..._

She transferred schools due to her parents' new jobs. Fortunately for Amaya, she adapted to her new environment in a flash that is until she was dragged to become a manager of the soccer club by Raimon's captain, Endou who saw her writing some tactics. Then when she met Kidou…

"Like you have the right to say such a thing!" She glared daggers at the playmaker, "You haven't even tried it yourself."

He scoffed, "That strategy of yours will simply cause our defense to collapse. It's palpable just from the formation."

_I wanna be in love with only you  
>I wanna watch the sky turn grey then blue<br>I wanna know the kiss that's always new  
>I wanna be in love with only you<br>just you_

And since that day, she and Kidou had become rivals not only in strategy but in academics as well. Or at least she considered him a rival.

Being competitive was part of her family's traits but to impress him; it wasn't just that was it? But Amaya being who she is, stubborn and very critical denied the truth. Often their fights escalate to the point of a staring contest where she gives in even if she never did see his eyes behind his goggles. Her face instead of being red due to rage would turn crimson of embarrassment.

* * *

><p><em>When stars are falling dark<br>will light the way  
>will hit the ground and fall<br>into the shade  
>ill light the night with fire<br>and run away_

One night all alone in the park, she watched the beauty of night. She had nothing to worry about that moment. Supposedly she was to meet a guy her mom highly recommended for her to end up with but was able to escape in the last minute. At this moment, her parents had no idea where her current whereabouts is.

_I wanna be in love with only you_  
><em>I wanna watch the sky turn grey then blue<em>  
><em>I wanna know the kiss that's always new<em>  
><em>I wanna be in love with only you<em>

"Heard that there was going to be a meteor shower huh?" A voice said from behind.

Amaya nearly jumped but seeing it was just Kidou she quickly recovered and sighed in relief.

She asked, "What are you trying to do? Give me heart attack?"

He smirked, "You make it seem like you're not supposed to be here."

"Trust me; it's a long story…"

_I wanna be in love with you_  
><em>I wanna be in love (I wanna be in love)<em>  
><em>I wanna be in love with you<em>  
><em>I wanna be in love (I wanna be in love) I wanna be in love with you...<em>

They both lied on the tall grass and shared a few crazy tales. No fighting, no mocking, it's a first for them since they met. Kidou took a gaze at Amaya, who was simply staring at the starry sky and smiled a bit. If only they could be like this more often.

* * *

><p><em>I wanna be in love with only you<br>I wanna watch the sky turn grey then blue  
>I wanna know the kiss that's always new<br>I wanna be in love with only you_

Minutes passed and finally the meteor shower came. It was too amazing to describe in words, All of a sudden, Amaya murmured a few words softly for just herself to hear. Curiosity may have slightly consumed half of Kidou's mind but he decided to let the feeling slide.

_Just you_  
><em>I wanna be<em>  
><em>just you yeah<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Rain: I'll be accepting requests anything but yaoi please… I'm no good in writing those. Moving on like I said earlier, I'll be taking requests. It can be fluff, tragedy, anything your heart desires. Just PM your requests and let's see if your one-shot request will be granted by yours truly ;)<strong>

***Application Form:**

**Pairing:**

**OC Info: (If you're requesting an CCxOC pairing)  
><strong>

**Genre:**

**Small Plot Suggestion:  
><strong>

**Happy/Sad/Tragic Ending?:**


	2. Say When

**Rain: Second chapter of the collection of the one-shots, OMG! It's as if I've got no life XDD Well, another plot came in mind so… here it is! Next OC, Umeki since I had the craziest dream last night. Another cliché plot due to a few The Fray songs… **

**Umeki: *nervously laughs* Hehe… I won't die here right? **

**Disclaimer: Rain does not own Inazuma Eleven. If she did, she'll most probably cause Armageddon in the anime… She only owns some OCs that she'll be using.**

* * *

><p>Sight is one of the greatest blessings that life has given to most people. It opens new doors and much possibilities, one thing that Umeki has desired for a long time. She had lost her sight years ago in an accident leaving her with only four functioning left. Unsure of the atmosphere around her, she isolated herself from the crowd. But one person was able to break the ice walls of the brunette. He was an exception.<p>

Everyday, she'd ask him, "To hang out with someone who can't see… Doesn't that bother you?"

The silver haired teen shook his head, "Why should it? You're not different from the rest just because of one small defect."

_A small defect huh? _Umeki sighed. He'd always have to guide her in where she's heading to. Doesn't he get tired of staying by her side all the time? He's been helping her for more than ten years already. Doesn't he have a relationship? From the voices she'd hear around school, he's quite popular around the campus.

Fubuki caressed Umeki's cheek, "Is it true you'll be taking surgery in a few days?"

"I don't know… I haven't decided yet… but because of you… I might take it to consideration." She replied, holding his hand.

* * *

><p>A day before the operation, she asked herself if she really wanted this. And she has, she's yearned to see everything around her. Just how Fubuki describes everything… it made her want to perceive them all herself.<p>

"Shirou… can you describe yourself to me?" Umeki asked hesitantly.

Fubuki tilted his head in confusion, "Funny, you never asked that question until now…" He smiled, "What about using your other senses?"

"But… how can I get a clear picture?"

He stood in front of her and guided her hands. She felt uncomfortable about this but since he allowed her to, she might as well fight the awkwardness as her heart pounded like drums.

"Spiky hair…" The brunette murmured as she ran her fingers through them and later held his hands just like always, "Gentle hands… I-I don't think I can describe you any longer…"

Fubuki chuckled, "You're not trying hard enough. Maybe this will help."

He gave the brunette a small kiss on the lips. She may not see it but her whole face was bright red. Right now was her first kiss…

* * *

><p>Months passed and now she can finally see the world around her. The birds she once heard chirping now soar in the beautiful azure sky. But something was missing... The wind blew through her long brown hair as she walked around the snowy field. Supposedly he was supposed to be there after her surgery. He promised he'd be the first thing she'd see but…<p>

"Ume," Someone called from afar.

_That exquisite voice… no, it can't be… _She shook her head. He left her without even leaving a letter or a note. Why come back now? Her mind said to walk away yet her body did the complete opposite. She ran to the source of the voice to find a teen with spiked short silver hair and murky blue-gray eyes.

"I broke my promise didn't I?" He said looking at her straight in the eyes.

She was speechless, tongue tied, unsure of what to say. Finally after all this time, she could finally see the one person who guided her towards the light. She embraced him tightly as tears flowed down her face. She missed him so much. Why did he leave her at the time she needed him the most?

"I'm sorry...Ume..." Fubuki whispered repeatedly to her.

They stayed in each others' arms for minutes. All that mattered was that he was back by her side once again…

* * *

><p><strong>Rain: Well, this is the second chapter and I hope you enjoyed this! See you in the third chapter of this fic. And don't forget to press that simple below :)<strong>


	3. We Build Then We Break

**Rain: Here it is the first request I'll be granting~ I hope you'll enjoy this ****XLightxLostxInxDarknessX!**** I don't know if the ending's tragic but to me it is so yeah. Also, if I may add, I'm not so good with humor and I think I made Edgar OOC…**

**Disclaimer: Rain does not own Inazuma Eleven. If she did, she'll most probably cause Armageddon in the anime… The OC featured in this chapter belongs to ****XLightxLostxInxDarknessX!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Hold your breath until it's over<br>There's something left underwater…"  
>–The Fray's We Build Then We Break<em>

* * *

><p>"Ugh… kill me now…" Shizuka groaned as she finished her fifth bottle of whiskey.<p>

She ordered another bottle as she stared out the window. Heavy rain poured down the city that night. She could care less about how she'll be going home. All she wanted to do was make the pain of her breakup go away.

Someone tapped her shoulder, "Excuse me."

"The hell, what do you want?" Her vein popped.

Either she was really mad or had too much too drink, she turned and hit the person with the empty bottle of whiskey. The bottle cracked into pieces as she took a closer look at the one who approached her. A tall young man around her age… Realizing this, she gasped.

"Oh god… I-I'm so sorry!" She panicked.

He rubbed his head, "Don't worry, its fine…" He took the seat next to her, "Must've been one hell of a break-up for you, huh?"

"Hu-huh, what makes you say-"

"You don't see very attractive girls around here because they're in the mood, miss."

She blinked a few times as color started to spread around her face. Her, attractive? Maybe he needed some glasses or the trauma in his head, courtesy of the glass bottle was talking.

"You're not from around here, are you?" Shizuka asked.

The guy chuckled, "Came from England and just came to Japan for a small vacation."

"Ah, I see. Shizuka Amaterasu, a pleasure."

"Edgar Valtinas."

* * *

><p>With that encounter, the two started to hang out. They've gotten to know each other and later began to develop feelings for one another. Usually, we know how these stories end; the two pour out their feelings, then maybe kiss or hug and start dating. Though life would like to twist this tale; Shizuka – realizing her feelings – began to avoid Edgar, afraid of another breakup occurring…<p>

Now let's cue the old cliché yet still beautiful scene of pouring rain.

* * *

><p>Shizuka was heading back to her place after taking a quick stroll around the park. The rain began to cascade down her long black hair; her red lips let out a sigh as the wind began to blow. Out of the blue, she felt the shower stop but beyond her sight, the rain still soaked the town. Thus, she looked at her right to see a certain light blue-haired teen holding an umbrella. His eyes were glued on only her…<p>

"You'll catch a cold." He said frankly.

Shizuka asked, "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be flying back to England?"

"I just… wanted to say goodbye. It would be impolite for me to just leave."

Such a legit reply… But then again, that's what you can expect from a gentleman, correct?

Silence surrounded the atmosphere as the abundant sky started to lighten up. Shizuka decided to take her leave until the unexpected yet expected happened. Edgar grabbed her by the hand and stole her lips. God knew how long they stayed like that.

* * *

><p>Despite the fear, she and Edgar began to date. Currently, she was at England on a surprise visit to see him and maybe meet his family.<p>

"Taxi," She raised her hand as the said vehicle stopped.

She went inside and took her seat, "To Earlham Road."

The driver then nodded and began to drive. A small smile appeared on Shizuka's lips. It's been a week since she's seen Edgar and she was totally looking forward to see him after so long.

A screech was heard along the way as the car began to suddenly swerve. Shizuka got startled by the abrupt turn but that wasn't the end of the surprise. A black car speedily took a U-turn towards their as the driver had the car moving at quite a speed.

Then, the two vehicles collided. It seemed that the other car was in a faster momentum which caused the taxi to take more damage. That included a dead driver and a half conscious Shizuka. A few glass shards had pieced her pale skin; blood was coming out from her injuries…

An ambulance came as paramedics began to get them out of the mess. The wounded passenger's thoughts were slowly slipping. No, she had to stay awake! She can't die now. Her body ached and the bleeding was getting worse. She had to try to stop it; unfortunately, her attempt failed as she felt her head spinning. Then the thought of Edgar appeared on her mind before she slipped into unconsciousness.

…Was this the end?

* * *

><p><strong>Rain: I sincerely apologize that this story took forever to update but don't worry, I'm back in business. Expect another chapter in a few hours or so! <strong>

**Please review! **


	4. Be the One

**Rain: Welcome to another chapter of Faster than a Bullet. Today will be a happy ending story featuring Fideo and Mitsuko. Hope you all enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: Rain does not own Inazuma Eleven. If she did, she'll most probably cause Armageddon in the anime… The OC featured in this chapter belongs to ****KobayashiMitsuko23.**

* * *

><p>Excitement, joy, all those positive emotions consumed a certain girl with slight wavy long blonde hair and orange eyes as she stepped out the airport as she held her suitcase. Then she saw a boy with short brown hair and blue eyes waving at her a few meters away.<p>

"Mitsuko!" He shouted as he ran towards her.

The girl couldn't help but smile back, "Fideo-kun, long time, no see!"

And so, the two enter an embrace as a few tears poured down Mitsuko's face. Not tears of sorrow of course, but of joy; it's been so long since they've last seen one another… Once they let go of each other, Fideo noticed his friend crying.

He panicked a bit, "D-did I do something wrong?" He began to wipe the tears off Mitsuko's cheeks.

She shook her head with a smile, "I just missed you so much."

Hearing those six words, the White Meteor – that's what he's called around Italy by fans – blushed. For someone who has a lot of fan girls, he doesn't seem to be used to the affection. Then again, the one who's showing him so much care at the moment was his childhood friend, not those random fans.

* * *

><p>As we all know, Rome is the capital city of Italy. Some say the place is large, diverse and a very historic city with interesting art, architecture, and fountains. They even call the capital an eternal city; to them thought, it was simply the city they grew up in, their home. With Mitsuko's things all settled in the hotel she booked prior to her visit, Fideo decided to drag her around to take a walk.<p>

"Fideo!" Angelo Cabrini and Gigi Blasi, members of Italy's national team called for their captain.

He grinned, "Hey."

When his two teammates noticed the girl with him, they looked at each other in shock. Was this girl with Fideo… his girlfriend?

"Eh… something wrong?" He looked at the two with concern.

"Alright, we'll just be straightforward." Angelo replied as he looked at Mitsuko, "Are you Fideo's _amore_?"

All the girl could do was blush as Fideo face palmed; no words could come out of Mitsuko's lips. She wondered why. They're just childhood friends, right? There wasn't anything going on between them, was there? But then again… Okay, now she felt conflicted.

Eventually, she was able to softly reply, "Um… F-Fideo-kun and I a-are just close friends…"

"What she said!" Fideo nodded in reassurance.

"So why are you two holding hands?" Gigi inquired.

Thus, the two "lovebirds" pulled their hands away. Orpheus' captain sweat dropped. Just when did his comrades become interested regarding his personal life other than school and soccer?

* * *

><p>A few hours since that small and silly mishap, the two were able to clarify that they were not a couple and simply friends from way back; after having to explain all that, the atmosphere between the two childhood friends tensed. Was there an explanation to this? Of course there is! And it's not as complicated as explaining E=mc2 either.<p>

They arrived at _Piazza San Pietro_, or otherwise known as St. Peter's square. A sea of people strolled around as the two looked around. It was just her first day yet they were able cover most of the places she planned on visiting. Well, they were just a few places anyway.

"Hey, wasn't this the place where…" Mitsuko trailed off.

Fideo replied, "Where you got lost?"

"Oh right… I can't believe there are less people than before."

They both let out a sigh; that seemed like so long ago… Fideo then went closer to Mitsuko, breaking the distance they had moments ago. His azure eyes looked at her with so much warmth as his friend stared right back at him with her orange orbs. Maybe they should withdraw the nickname "White Meteor" from Fideo; he was being too slow!

He caressed Mitsuko's blonde hair and brushed a few strands of hair that was in front of her face. Eventually, they both leaned forward and their lips met; with the busy crowd moving about, it wasn't awakward at all to kiss in public.

* * *

><p>"<em>Wait for me; let me be your only one…"<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Rain: And that's that! Expect the next few chapters in maybe a day or so. Just hope I'm not so distracted by video games XDD If you're wondering, yes, The Fray songs mostly inspire to write these narratives :DD<strong>

**Leave a review please!**


	5. Take This to Heart

**Rain: Hey! What's up, readers? *checks reviews* o_O That's a lot of requests… XDD Anyways, I'd like to thank you guys for being interested in this collection of crazy narratives. I'll make sure to fulfill each request ^^ **

**So our fifth chapter will be about ****SukiKimura****'s OC. Hopefully my humor has improved or hopefully THERE is humor. If there's none, please forgive me…**

**Disclaimer: Rain does not own Inazuma Eleven. If she did, she'll most probably cause Armageddon in the anime… The OC featured in this chapter belongs to ****SukiKimura.**

* * *

><p>"Gah, you jerk! You pushed me during practice." A brunette with green eyes shot a glare at a certain boy wearing an eye patch.<p>

Sakuma scowled, "That's because you were in the way, Suki!"

This is what we call a usual day of practice in Teikoku Academy between its soccer team members. As a few simply watched the two shout their heads off at one another, both Kidou and Amaya sighed in defeat; they better stop them before anything gets out of hand… again.

"Alright, enough with the blame game," Amaya said as she went between the two, "You guys always argue about someone pushing someone or who did better…"

Kidou nodded, "Can't you two get along?"

And so, the attention was brought to the two "peacemakers".

Both Sakuma and Suki murmured, "Hypocrites…"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL US?" Both Kidou and Amaya burst in anger.

Genda and the rest of the team could've sworn they saw fire starting to surround them as the two, who previously fought just stared, not sure if they should be amused or afraid of the playmaker and the team's manager's rage. After a few seconds though, the two turned back into their calm and composed selves.

* * *

><p>"<em>But I can't tell you what I don't know<br>(Be mine tonight, be mine tonight)  
>The simple things, they make my heart go<br>(Be mine tonight, be mine tonight)  
>But I can't tell you what I don't know<br>You'll have to wait  
>You'll have to wait."<em>

* * *

><p>Conflicted feelings, stubbornness, this is what makes a confession impossible, correct? Amaya smirked slightly as she saw Suki staring at Sakuma with intent eyes. He, Kidou and Genda were meters away from them, by the riverbank; it was a weekend moreover so they might as well spend it for fun and leisure. After all, the upcoming week would be filled with tons of practicing.<p>

"You like him, right?" The team's manager inquired.

Suki's thoughts were shot back to reality boulevard, "Pfft yeah right."

"Oh really? The way you stare at Sakuma-kun is similar to the way I gaze at Kidou… Oh god, did I just…"

The brunette giggled upon hearing Amaya's accidental declaration. I mean, to her it was palpable and such but who knew she'd admit? She didn't seem like the type.

"Alright, fine…" Suki said in defeat, "If you can be honest about it like it's thin air, I might as well come clear. I –"

She stopped, upon seeing the three boys suddenly at a decent distance to hear them. Amaya simply looked away due to embarrassment and walked away. Looks like she's on her own here… Suki then swore she'd get even with her for just leaving.

Oh great, was her heart pounding like drums?

"You what?" Sakuma asked as he went closer to her.

Suki froze. Oh god… how? How can they just pop out like that when they were talking about one of the most trivial things in their lives which _had _to be related to guys?

Kidou then decided to take his leave, "I guess I'll check on Amaya."

* * *

><p>Genda later followed Kidou, leaving simply the two rivals alone. The sky was getting pretty dark; the sun was setting. The cyan-haired teen waited for Suki's reply; curiosity had gotten the best of him.<p>

The brunette laughed nervously, "Gee, Amaya and I were just talking about regular girl stuff, nothing else."

She was about to take her leave until Sakuma grabbed her by the wrist, stopping her from her pace. And thus, her heartbeat got faster all the more, that she thought it was about to explode. Their eyes were focused on one another as if they were having a staring competition; Suki felt herself get "hypnotized".

"Alright…" She sighed in defeat, "I bet you're going to make fun of me after I say it though…"

Sakuma then let go of the girl as she began to clear her throat. Time to take a shot on this…

"I-I like you, Sakuma…" Suki blushed as she looked down the cemented pavement.

Pure silence filled the atmosphere as Sakuma simply smiled. So he wasn't the only one concealing his feelings after all… He wrapped his arms around Suki's waist.

He replied in a whisper, "To be honest, I like you too. Always had and always will…"

* * *

><p>"<em>One more night<br>And we'll go spinning around the room  
>And dance with our hearts on fire<br>Cause every song is ours tonight  
>(And if you love me so<br>I'm gonna tell the whole world)  
>That it's the greatest thing that's happened to me<br>I finally found a good reason to come home."  
>-Mayday Parade's Take This to Heart<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Rain: That's the end of this chapter! Hopefully I'll be able to post the next request tomorrow or so. <strong>

**Leave a review, please? :33**


	6. Fall for Anything

**Rain: Sixth chapter! I get to do my first I.E. GO! x OC ^^ Yayz~ *clears throat* I'm so sorry you had to see that side of me… OTL **

**Disclaimer: Rain does not own Inazuma Eleven. If she did, she'll most probably cause Armageddon in the anime… The OC featured in this chapter belongs to ****CrimsonSky47.**

* * *

><p>Tenma just couldn't get it; something about Kiriko felt… odd. The boy wasn't sure if the way he described was correct but that's how he puts it. There wasn't anything really wrong with her; she was kind, active and outgoing, the type of girl you'd totally along with.<p>

Coach Endou grinned, "Alright, that's all the training for today. Keep at it, you guys. You all did well!"

"Yeah," The whole team cheered as some simply nodded in response.

And thus, everyone began to pack up and take their leave. The ever so optimistic midfielder was about to go off the field until he noticed a certain girl with blonde locks with pink highlights and ruby eyes still dribbling the soccer ball on the field. The girl then shot the ball to the net as Tenma approached her.

"Hey Sakurai," He called for her attention, "want to walk home together?"

She shook her head, "I'm fine, Matsukaze-kun. Aren't Sorano-chan and Nishizono-kun waiting for you?"

So the brunette reluctantly walked away as Sakurai gave him a reassuring smile. That's when it hit him…

* * *

><p>A sigh escaped Kiriko's lips as she stopped on her tracks. She was carrying two heavy plastics filled with grocery items; her mom had asked her to do a few errands. The thought of Tenma entered her head without warning. He was a kind guy, unlike the people in her class. He even offered to walk her home the other day yet she refused.<p>

Her reasons? She wasn't completely sure if she could trust her fellow soccer club member; she merely joined the team a few days ago so she couldn't really say much regarding the people around her, despite already memorizing each one's names. And who knows, maybe Tenma was like her tormentors, though maybe he gets close to the person to cause them more pain… Though the way he plays soccer, his upbeat personality, it captivated her. A second thought came to her mind. How can someone so caring and passionate for soccer be evil?

She took a deep breath as she began to saunter again. She took her time as she enjoyed the scenery around her; the town may be so simple but it was just so breathtaking…

"Sakurai!" Tenma said as he ran towards her.

Just her luck… Speak of the boy, it's him.

"Need some help?" He smiled with a huge grin on his face.

Kiriko simply stammered, "Umm…"

Before she even said anything, Tenma had gotten one plastic filled with the grocery items she purchased. All the blonde-haired girl could do was smile a bit as she led the way to her place.

"So…" Tenma tried to start a conversation, "What these for?"

"Just the typical necessities needed for a home and a few special ingredients for dinner." She replied.

It abruptly turned quiet after she replied. Kiriko didn't really feel like saying anything else; as for Tenma he began to wonder if he should ask the question that's been bothering him since.

The brunette asked, "Is something wrong?"

Upon hearing his words, she nearly tripped on her own two feet, only to be caught by Tenma. Concern was written all over his eyes; just seeing her suddenly turn clumsy like that meant that there is something bothering her. Kiriko simply looked away; this may be a first to be asked about it but she hardly knew him. To open up so suddenly can cause some trouble, right? But the wanting to let it out overcame her.

"I can call you, Tenma-kun, right?" She asked.

He simply nodded, "Of course."

"Well then. Tell me Tenma-kun, have you ever been bullied?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

What kind of question was that? Of course! It's part of the experience of life. Those who didn't experience being bullied are either filled with such luck or knew how to defend themselves since.

"Well, at least whoever bothered you is through…" She smiled wryly.

"What do you mean?" The brunette said in a worried and slightly distressed tone.

"You know the section I'm in, right? Technically, I've been picked on several times since my transfer…"

Tenma looked at her in disbelief. Why? Why would they do such a thing to a nice person? Eventually tears began to slip down Kiriko's ruby red eyes as she dropped the plastic she once held and fell on her knees. Tenma then began to comfort her, not sure of what else to do. So the reason why she was so distant was because of the pain she had concealed… He wanted to help her through all her troubles, in spite his lack of knowledge regarding the girl.

* * *

><p>It was yet another day of practice in Raimon Junior High's soccer field. Everything went as usual with Shindou commanding his fellow teammates, Sangoku training Shinsuke in goalkeeping and Tsurugi and Kurama improving shoots.<p>

Someone was missing though… Tenma then asked Endou regarding the sudden disappearance of Sakurai Kiriko; he saw her around campus during break. According to Raimon's coach, she asked permission to not attend practice for a while though he wondered why. Tenma then stormed off the field.

What made her think of doing such a thing? Wasn't soccer the one thing she loved doing most?

* * *

><p><strong>Rain: Phew! And that's the sixth chapter! If I don't update tomorrow, there's a slight chance or rather a huge chance I decided to update something else ^^; But I'll try to update.<strong>

**Leave a review?**


	7. Talk You Down

**Rain: *head desk* Welcome to the seventh chapter of Faster Than a Bullet. Today's oneshot will be of a tragic story of love and confusion XDD Oh and don't mind my head desk-ing :DD I'm just a bit drained… I hope you'll all enjoy this though!**

**Disclaimer: Rain does not own Inazuma Eleven. If she did, she'll most probably cause Armageddon in the anime… The OC featured in this chapter belongs to Princess of Flames.**

* * *

><p><em>Same building, same school, same people…<em> Flare heaved a sigh as she arrived inside her classroom. The usual gossip and chatter of students echoed about. To still be living until this very moment was her big question to the Creator. Why let her still live if she's merely dying? Why was she even born in the first place?

"Hey," A teen with fiery white hair walked towards her place.

She scoffed to herself, "Gouenji Shuuya, was it? Funny how you just decided to talk to me now…"

Her words may seem all sharp and piercing, but it was true. In spite of being classmates, they've never really gotten know one another, other than knowing each other's name and performance in classes. Can't really blame them though; the two are pretty much the silent types, not really the ones to talk unless completely necessary.

Though one thing that you'd notice from them is the way they stare at each other from afar, admiring one another's trait or ability. The black-haired girl with red streaks was captivated with not only Gouenji's superb athletic ability but also his looks; as for out flame striker, he admired Flare's fiery personality and competitive side. Thing is, that wasn't everything that made the girl stand out from the rest…

"So what do you want?" Flare said, monotonously as she brought out one of her textbooks.

"I heard about you being diagnosed with cardiovascular disease." Gouenji replied frankly.

The girl glared at him with her blood red eyes as she wondered how the guy found out about her condition. So what about it? It's not like he can do anything to help her; the disease is incurable after all. Then she eventually recalled a doctor by the surname Gouenji. _That physician must be his father…_ She thought.

She asked, "So where are you getting at? I've been sick my whole entire life. The doctors say they may have some lead to cure me but they may not make it anyway…"

"I may not be that interested in the field of medicine but I know that it's not only the medicine that will help but the will of the person to live." Gouenji stated.

"Easy for you to say, you're not the one sick."

* * *

><p>Despite all that, the whole discussion was later set aside. Both Flare and the fiery white-haired teen later became friends and got along like milk and cookies, though the fact that the girl was sick remained on Gouenji's mind. Was there a way to maybe change her perspective so she still had at least a slight chance to live?<p>

And so, weeks later he brought the topic up yet again. Not really a good idea, huh?

"I thought we were done talking about this?" Flare said with venom in her tone, "No cure, no efficient treatment! I've been screwed since the day I was born."

The flame striker sighed, "Maybe you've been living in the dark for too long. Just because you're ill, doesn't mean you can't enjoy life."

"Oh really?"

"So tell me, if you've been questioning your existence for so long, why haven't you ended it yourself?"

Those words completely shot through her; he was right and made a great point. She could've ended it all or may have requested to be injected with euthanasia years ago… She fell on her knees as her long hair covered her face. Maybe all this time… she's been hiding her will, afraid that her life's thread would be cut any time or day soon. Gouenji then kneeled down and embraced her; he swore he'd hold her burdens with her…

* * *

><p>A week since the minor sermon, the two have gotten quite closer to one another. After Flare had watched Raimon's soccer team's practice, Gouenji had decided to escort her back to her place; it wasn't really a problem since the girl's place was just a few blocks away.<p>

Though what they didn't expect was this…

The black haired girl felt her chest throb in big pain. She groaned in agony as she collapsed; Gouenji held her in his arms as he brought his phone out to call an ambulance. But Flare slowly held his hand as a gesture not to; they wouldn't make it in time anyway. She felt her soul slowly slipping off her body…

"Hey…" She started, her voice was hoarse, "Gouenji, t-thanks… even if it was for a while…"

"Ironic how you had to go now…" He said, holding her hand tightly as sorrow showed in his dark eyes.

Flare attempted to smile for his sake; she couldn't bear to see anyone breakdown in spite of her once cold exterior. She whispered the three words she always wanted to say to him, when she realized her feelings. Hearing this, Gouenji leaned forward and caressed Flare's lip slowly yet passionately with his own. They stayed like this until the girl lost her consciousness…

'_I love you…'_

* * *

><p><strong>Rain: And… this is the end of the oneshot! See you all in the next chapter!<strong>


	8. One Sweet Love

**Rain: *had coffee* Hey guys! Welcome to the eighth chapter of Faster Than a Bullet XDD Here we will be reading about a new student and her first day in Raimon Junior High ^^**

**Disclaimer: Rain does not own Inazuma Eleven. If she did, she'll most probably cause Armageddon in the anime… The OC featured in this chapter belongs to Im going crazy.**

* * *

><p>A girl with waist length black wavy hair tied up using a red ribbon and brown eyes filled with enthusiasm spoke in front of the class, "My name is Azumi Haruka. It's an honor to meet all of you." She bowed.<p>

Looks like the number of new students keep increasing nowadays around the Raimon Junior High. The teacher then gestured the girl to take a seat in any vacant chair; she obeyed and took her seat beside a certain teal-haired boy with light brown eyes.

And thus, before she'd get to know anyone, classes began. Their discussion was regarding the Cartesian plane and who invented the said thing; this was mere elementary to some. The teal-haired boy beside her yawned as he looked at her with curiosity; odd reasons unexplained, the new girl blushed slightly.

* * *

><p>It was now free period. A few students huddled and began to talk about a few horrible teachers; all Haruka could do was watch matters go about. It was hard being the new kid for you don't know anyone around you…<p>

"Azumi-chan, right?" A voice from behind asked.

The black-haired girl turned and saw her seatmate. She was glad that someone wanted to speak to her, even for just a bit.

Her voice was soft yet still audible to him, "Yes?"

"I'm Kazemaru Ichirouta." He grinned.

She smiled; he seemed like a really nice guy. The two began to talk about their interests. Kazemaru then began to tell her about the school and its different clubs; to find out, he was once part of the school's track club but later transferred to the soccer club.

"That sounds pretty amazing." Haruka commented, "So you must be the one of the fastest, huh?"

Kazemaru scratched the back of his head, "I guess, but I'm not really sure."

And thus, this began their wonderful bond…

* * *

><p>She watched the teal-haired teen in practice and get to know each member of the Raimon Eleven, including the managers; she got along with all of them despite the slight misunderstanding that happened when she first met them regarding being Kazemaru's girlfriend or such. Humans nowadays and jumping into conclusions… It has to stop.<p>

"Joining any clubs?" Aki questioned Haruka.

She shrugged, "Hmm… who knows? If so, I'd most probably go to the music club. I play the violin."

"Isn't the violin a symbol of perfection?" Natsumi pondered.

"It's just believed by some to be one of the flawless instruments ever invented."

Haruna stood from the bench and beamed, "I want to hear Azumi-senpai play."

The rest of the managers nodded in pure agreement as the black-haired girl sweat dropped; she wasn't sure if she should feel glad or nervous. She took a glance at the field just when Kazemaru had stolen the ball from Someoka. The teal-haired teen was quite quick; she was right about him being swift since yet she still remains in awe, seeing his abilities.

* * *

><p>The sound of a violin echoed around the halls as Kazemaru stopped his pace. After having to suffer a dull discussion regarding something so interesting and since there was no practice for the day, he decided to head home early and take some well-deserved rest. Yet the captivating melody that surrounded the place was holding him back from doing so. Unconsciously, he started to look for the source of the sound. It came from the music room; he opened the door to see Haruka playing the said instrument. After a few seconds, she stopped and smiled oh so sweetly at the boy.<p>

"I thought you were heading home, Kazemaru-kun?" The girl cocked her head in confusion.

"I was but…" He trailed off, looking at the wooden instrument.

Funny how it's been more than a month since her transfer yet this was the only time he got to hear Haruka play since they first met. _She must practice a lot. _He thought. The girl looked at him with concern as he was deep in thought.

She asked, "Do you want me to teach you how to play?"

Kazemaru nodded reluctantly as the girl handed her violin to him; he's always wanted to give instruments a shot anyway. He tried to position himself yet he looked a somewhat stiff; lucky for him, he was being assisted by a real violinist in spite being slightly shorter than him. At first, both thought it was quite awkward for them to be so close to one another yet the thought drifted moments later.

Haruka fixed how he held the bow and began to guide him on how to play. A few instructions and screeches from the instrument later, the teal-haired teen gave in… It was now five o' clock; the sky seemed to be slightly orange already.

Haruka stated, "Looks like it's getting late…"

"Yeah…" Kazemaru replied, "Say, what about I walk you home? It's getting pretty dark out and it would be cruel of me to simply let you go all alone."

Hearing this, Haruka's face went crimson. Kazemaru seemed slightly oblivious to her reaction and held her delicate hands. This made the girl even redder. The boy grinned and led the way out of the building.

* * *

><p>"<em>The time that I've taken<br>I pray is not wasted  
>Have I already tasted my piece of one sweet love?"<br>-Sara Bareilles' One Sweet Love_

* * *

><p><strong>Rain: Thus, this concludes today's chapter! I hope you all enjoyed!<strong>


	9. Be My Escape

**Rain: Hey guys! And here we are in another chapter of Faster Than a Bullet. This is the ninth chapter to be exact. Sorry for not updating… A few things went wrong with my internet so yeah...**

**Hope you guys will enjoy this chapter~**

**Disclaimer: Rain does not own Inazuma Eleven. If she did, she'll most probably cause Armageddon in the anime… The OC featured in this chapter belongs to Mizuhara Yukie.**

* * *

><p>"Well hello, cutie…" A bunch of teenage delinquents cornered a girl, "Why don't you hang out with us?"<p>

She stepped back, not wanting to be laid a finger on. The girl had long white hair and silver eyes. She wasn't really sure on what to do; as much as she wanted to tell them to back off, get lost and get a life, she couldn't really find herself to say such words. Before the group of boys could step any closer, a flying soccer came flying and hit their leader; they all looked back to see to see a teen glaring knives at the group. He had red hair, teal eyes and deadly pale skin.

The boy asked in a stern tone, "Can't you guys see that she doesn't want to be bothered?"

One of the delinquents scoffed, "This is none of your business, Kiyama. You may be a hot shot soccer player and all but –"

"But what? It doesn't mean he can do anything about it?" A boy with teal hair approached them along with a girl with short brown hair.

The group then rolled their eyes and suddenly decided to leave. Bunch of wussies… Their almost victim sighed in relief as the red-haired teen, her savior ran to her.

"Are you hurt?" He asked.

The girl replied with a small smile, "I'm fine and thanks."

"It's nothing. The name's Kiyama Hiroto."

His sweet and charming smile blew her mind; color began to consume the girl face. She bet that all the girls in his school were crazy for him. And then the sudden thought of him having a girlfriend entered her head… Wow, that's really new for her to think about.

"Mizuhara Yukie." She grinned.

* * *

><p>"Alright class, today, we'll be talking about Elements and Mixtures." Ms. Takenaka said in a trying-to-motivate-her-class tone.<p>

However, all the students groaned. What were they? Elementary students? They've been discussing this for quite a while during their previous school years already! Just when their teacher was about to say something that most probably relates to the discussion, the principal suddenly entered the room along with a certain new student that caught Hiroto's attention; it was the same girl he saved the other day.

Introductions were done and the new girl had taken her seat. Ms. Takenaka then started the discussion. Some sighed while some decided to _try_ to listen; the red-haired teen simply stared at Yukie as time began to fly by.

There's just something about her that made her stand out. Oh what is he saying? He's no expert in reading people!

* * *

><p>Weeks had passed and he began to collect the courage to speak to Yukie. Like the day they met, they got along. But it wasn't just asking for each other's names but their hobbies, tastes in food or music; Hiroto never knew he could socialize this much with a girl until now, though his new friend started acting a bit strange during a few days, not weird as in mental but gloomy.<p>

Today – as it was a bright, sunny and vibrant day – Yukie had reluctantly asked him to come with her for a small stroll around the town. He agreed without a single second thought.

"You know…" The white-haired girl stammered, "You're different from all the guys I met."

Hiroto looked at her, craning his head slightly, "Is that a good thing?"

"Of course, you're really nice and courteous, just like a prince!"

The girl giggled as a faint color of red crept up her companion's face. She was just so adorable to him and with how she described him… Hiroto mentally slapped himself; Yukie's just really nice, nothing more. Eventually, her smile faded. Silence impregnated the atmosphere around them.

She broke the ice, "Have I told you about my childhood?"

They stopped their pace. Usually people who don't discuss their background give this certain signal they'd rather not dwell back; Hiroto was one of those individuals yet he too respected the space of other people.

"You don't really need to tell me if you don't want to, Mizuhara-chan." The redhead stated in his ever so gentleman tone.

Yukie shook her head, "But I insist."

* * *

><p>They went to the Town's park; the two settled down on the swing set. Wait, don't these kinds of scenes lead to something in movies? Eh, this is life. The odds of the cliché scenes we see in romance films happening in real life are less than fifty percent.<p>

"When I was younger, I had an older brother named Yukio. He and I were pretty close. We'd walk around our place kind of like this. But all that changed after I almost got ran over by a car. My brother protected me but he ended up losing his life…" A few tears began to cascade down Yukie's face.

Hiroto nodded, unsure of how to reply. To think that he's lost most than anyone else, seemed a bit wrong of him, he realized; to have lost his parents, then later living under someone's shadow and wanting to please his foster father… I don't think we can blame him. He began to wipe his companion's tears and held her face.

He told her, "Seeing someone so delicate cry, hurts the people who care for her, you know."

"E-eh?" Yukie sniffed as Hiroto kissed her on the forehead.

This time it was her turn to be blushing. She wiped the remainders of tears and gave a small smile at him.

"Thank you, Hiroto-kun…" She said as they both stood up.

He rubbed the back of his neck, "I didn't really do much."

But it was enough to lighten her up to the same girl he spent time with weeks back.

* * *

><p><em>"I am a hostage to my own humanity<em>  
><em>Self detained and forced to live in this mess I've made<em>  
><em>And all I'm asking is for you to do what You can with me<em>  
><em>But I can't ask you to give what you already gave."<br>-Relient K's Be My Escape_

* * *

><p><strong>Rain: Again, I apologize for not having to update for a while. Hope to see you readers soon!<strong>_  
><em>


	10. Shine

**Rain: Hey guys! Again, I apologize for not updating… School's coming back in a few days and I spent some of my time playing Super Smash Bros. Brawl like there's no tomorrow XD**

**So today's chapter, we focus on a misunderstanding. *adjust glasses* As we all know, these things naturally happen relationships. I wonder how this chapter's pairing will fix it though…? :33 **

**I hope I was able to do my job well *bows***

**Disclaimer: Rain does not own Inazuma Eleven. If she did, she'll most probably cause Armageddon in the anime… The OC featured in this chapter belongs to HiroMai1815.**

* * *

><p>Today was supposedly a regular day in Sun Garden. As usual, some teens and children were lazing about the place; some decided to take a nap and let the peaceful atmosphere of the said setting let their minds drift to the Realm of Sleep –<p>

"Mai-chan, I can explain!" Hiroto said as he caught up with the girl.

All the black-haired girl did was ignore him as if he was just a speck of dust then continued to walk even faster. See? Told you it was a supposed regular day! These two are supposed to get along like coffee and cream… or something.

"Right…" She muttered as she went to her room, "Hope you and your girlfriend have a happy future."

"Mai, I'm trying to tell you –" He was cut off upon seeing the girl slam her door.

A sigh escaped the redhead's lips as he ran his fingers through his hair. The other day caused all this to happen; a girl in their school – after he helped her out in studying for next week's quiz – kissed him out of sheer joy, nothing more. Mai happened to pass by while the event took place and misinterpreted the happening. It's been two days of trying to clear things out yet Hiroto was crashing and burning in trying to explain.

He then headed to his room, which was not so far from where he was. Reina saw the whole 'drama' take place at a decent distance; she shook her head. She really does need to help them out.

* * *

><p>Ah, lunch time, totally a great time to spend time with friends, despite it being a weekend. Midorikawa and his sister were seated in a separate table from Hiroto, Nagumo, Saginuma, Reina and Suzuno. The rest were at their usual places, laughing as if no one could hear them or simply enjoying their meal. Mai eventually stood up from her seat.<p>

"I'm done eating." She stated.

Midorikawa asked, "You sure? You ate less than half of your food, onee-chan."

"I'm… not that hungry…"

Mai then decided to take her leave. Hiroto stood up from his chair as well, ready to attempt to clarify the misunderstanding that happened. Reina smirked slightly; she took it as a sign to take her very simple plan to work. But first… she better eat.

Suzuno saw the expression on the blue-haired girl's face, "What's so funny?"

"Haven't you guys noticed the tension between them?" She asked.

"Yeah, but that's how having a crush on someone is, right?" Nagumo stated, "I mean, we see it in all those crazy cheesy soap operas in TV."

"You're misinterpreting the tension. It looks like my sis is ignoring Hiroto." A voice stated from behind.

"Oh I see…"

Nagumo looked back to see Midorikawa; he fell off his seat in shock as if he saw a ghost. Suzuno face palmed as Saginuma sweat dropped. How the hell did he walk up to them unnoticed?

* * *

><p>Mai was never really the type to get jealous easily. Everyone else knew that pretty well. Though after seeing Hiroto kiss some girl, she felt some sort of indescribable pain in her chest as she felt the urge to maybe slap the red-haired teen or his companion. She took a deep breath as she laid down her bed, trying to keep her thoughts from thinking of Hiroto or anything that would remind her of the skilled soccer player.<p>

"Ehem," She heard someone clear their throat as they knocked.

She rolled her eyes as she recognized who it could be. The girl opened the door and saw not just Reina but her brother as well. She cocked her head slightly, not sure of what's going on.

"Yes?" She looked at both of them with a hint of perplexity.

Instead of saying anything, Reina simply grabbed her by the wrist and led her to the garden. Midorikawa then followed the two, knowing it was best for this to happen… or something like that.

With the black-haired girl too distracted, wondering on why the heck she was being dragged off, she didn't notice an unconscious Hiroto being dragged by both Nagumo and Suzuno. Our ever so nice green tea-head muffled his laughter as he helped them out.

* * *

><p>Hiroto woke up and found himself on the grass. He quickly got up and glared at Nagumo for knocking him out with a frying pan minutes ago. His vision getting all clearer and he eventually saw Mai, Midorikawa, Suzuno and Reina as well.<p>

He blinked a few times, "What the?"

"Had a nice nap?" Reina smiled.

"Somewhat."

As the three former captains of the different Aliea teams left, the red-haired teen looked at Mai who looked away from him. He sighed yet again. Trying to explain to her won't work again, will it?

The blue-haired girl sighed, "And this is why I gathered you two here. This may sound weird, but I'll be acting as your marriage counselor in spite you two not being married."

Mai looked at Reina in great shock as her cheeks turned into a light shade of pink, "M-marriage counselor?"

"What in the world?" It was Hiroto's turn to rant, "If you're trying to act as some counselor, why did Nagumo-kun knock me out, if you could have at least just called for us or something?"

Reina shrugged, "He just felt like it, I guess and yeah, you do make a point. But you just lost seven brain cells for getting hit in the head. We have millions of them anyway."

"Still…"

"Oh boohoo."

Mai sweat dropped due to the small banter as she looked back at the supposed teen she planned to ignore. Something tells her that she won't be able to go back to her room, unless she wants trouble; she knew not to mess with Reina so…

The said girl put her hands together, "Oh right, why we're here! Look, I overheard this soap opera scene happen yesterday and well, Mai, I think Hiroto was trying to clear something out."

She nodded, "Fine, I'll listen then. Hiroto-kun's been trying to talk to me anyway. If he's that determined to let me hear him out, then sure, I'll listen."

"About the other day…" The red-haired teen started as he tried to look for the right words, "It all happened by accident."

"Kissing someone isn't by accident."

"Yeah, but Gumi's just really awkward and hyper that she wasn't really thinking…"

"Wait, Gumi as in the random one in class?"

He simply nodded and they later started to laugh. Reina thought they were going nuts but eh… it was still a cute scene nonetheless. Hiroto eventually approached Mai and cupped her chin with one hand as the other caressed her now red face.

"Well, I wouldn't really blame you for trying to avoid me." He admitted, "I bet I'd be furious as well if I saw you kissing some guy."

Mai shook her head playfully, "Oh come on, you hardly get mad, Hiroto-kun."

"That may be somewhat a fact but the gods know what'd happen if I saw you with someone else."

After a long time, their eyes met and Hiroto leaned forward and kissed the girl ever so softly; Mai replied with slight hesitance, a bit shocked with his rash move. Reina then smirked as she secretly brought her phone out and took a picture of them for future use – but not for blackmail like what Nagumo would do if he witnessed the scene. It looks like her work here was done.

* * *

><p><strong>Rain: That's that, folks! I hope you all had a pleasant time reading! <strong>

**Mind leaving reviews for motivation, please?**


	11. As if in a Dream

**Rain: Welcome to eleventh chapter of Faster than a Bullet! So technically, this will be the last request I'll be making before school starts. I'll be accepting requests again later on, though that's still in later months during break. **

**So today's chapter involves being stalked by an overprotective relative. I bet most of us have those XDD **

**Before we start, I'd like to say that I tried to add humor… OTL**

**Disclaimer: Rain does not own Inazuma Eleven. If she did, she'll most probably cause Armageddon in the anime… The OC featured in this chapter belongs to hetainazumapony.**

* * *

><p>A walk around Inazuma Town is one way to chill after having to go through a lot of tests and after having to finish a mountain of projects. Well, at least it's all over now and everyone can focus on whatever they please or spend time with friends or family. Speaking of which…<p>

Yuuko couldn't believe her luck today; supposedly the green-haired girl in twin tails was sauntering about by herself until she encounters both Gouenji and his ever so adorable little sister, Yuuka taking a stroll as well. With that, eventually they ended taking a walk all together. All of this seemed like some crazy dream to the girl.

Her thoughts drifted back to the real world as she saw Gouenji glancing at her, "Anywhere you'd like to go?" He asked.

She shrugged as blushed slightly, "Nah, I'm alright. Say, what about we let Yuuka-chan decide?"

Upon hearing this, the flame striker smiled a bit as Yuuka cheered. They didn't even notice the rustle of a bush that was _really_ nearby them as they took their leave. I bet you guys are thinking it could have been the wind but no, there was no breeze.

* * *

><p>Midorikawa Ryuuji was never the type to spy or stalk anyone. Oh wait, wasn't he spying on Endou when he was with Fuyuka and… erm… Anyways, he wasn't really the nosy type of human. But at times like these, he just had to keep an eye on his cousin. Yuuko was quite a wild child since that she sometimes leads herself into situations that could cause her harm; Midorikawa made sure to keep her safe from anything. That included getting a boyfriend or even hanging with a guy as well when he's not around…<p>

Sure it sounds like he's a good relative and all but sometimes, his paranoia can get out of hand. She was hanging out with Gouenji! Everyone knows that the guy wasn't those types to take advantage of girls yet that didn't change the former captain of Gemini Storm to leave them alone.

The green tea head stood up from the bush he was hiding in and sighed. Why couldn't they just stay at one place for a while?

"What are you doing?" He heard a voice ask from behind.

He turned to see a certain brunette who was supposed to be at Hokkaido to see her parents and a certain legendary striker.

Midorikawa blinked, "Umeki? Shouldn't you be at…?"

"Oh, I came back early since Shirou told me to not worry about him too much." She grinned, "So I saw you stalking your own cousin and Gouenji… Shouldn't you leave them be?"

"Leave them be? God knows she might not be able to go home or… something!"

Umeki sweat dropped; never has she seen this side of Midorikawa before. Nonetheless it was quite amusing to see. She then sighed and began to walk off, most probably heading back to her place.

* * *

><p>As they arrived at the playground, Yuuka ran up to a bunch of children around her age. Yuuko deduced that they must be her classmates. A few other adults were around as well; they seemed to be looking at her and Gouenji while smiling at them. Okay, a bit strange but everyone's outlandish in their own little way, correct?<p>

For a while, they simply watched Yuuka enjoy herself until Kazemaru approached them.

The teal-haired teen exclaimed, "About time!"

"Eh?" Yuuko cocked her head, "Kazemaru, what are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me. You guys are finally dating, right?"

The girl blinked multiple times as her cheeks began to heat up into a shade of dark red; her feelings for him have been quite conflicting these past months. As for Gouenji, he simply coughed, shocked with what his teammate had just said. That's when Kazemaru could've sworn he saw the white-haired teen _blushing_. Wow… that's new.

Yuuko shook her head, "Your assumption's all wrong, REALLY wrong. How is walking to the park make me and Gouenji seem like we're dating?"

Kazemaru was rubbing the back of his neck, "Well, er… you two together at the park, by each other's sides, people staring and… Never mind. Forget _everything_ I said."

"…Did you catch something from Rika?" Gouenji sweat dropped.

* * *

><p>And all thanks to Kazemaru's small mistake the air around the two began to tense. What made things worse was some people also mistook them as a couple! As they began to walk to the riverbank, Yuuka couldn't help but wonder what happened. Did they fight while she was playing with her friends? Or was she simply exaggerating? They were teens after all, kind of like grown-ups but a bit more complex than them.<p>

Meanwhile, Midorikawa was following them at decent distance, wondering what in the world was going on. Eventually Gouenji decided to break the silence.

"Hey Yuuko," He started looking at her green eyes, "Feeling okay?"

A blush crept on the said girl's cheeks. Dark met emerald. She couldn't speak a word due to how he was staring. Yuuka simply watched; she was intrigued with what's happening. Just when Gouenji was about to cup Yuuko's chin, Midorikawa came running towards them like a mad bull.

"What's going on here?" He asked frantically, glaring at his fellow teammate.

Gouenji replied oh so smoothly, "I could've sworn I saw something on Yuuko's face."

The green-haired girl and Yuuka looked at the Flame Striker, "There was?"

"Oh, my mistake, maybe I should get my eyes checked. …So Midorikawa, what are you doing here?"

"Ah! Well, I'm pretty much here to pick Yuuko up. It's getting pretty late." He said, immediately grabbing his cousin, "See you in practice, Gouenji!"

Yuuka waved farewell as Yuuko was absentmindedly being dragged. All she could think of was what could've happened if they weren't interrupted by her overprotective cousin… Oh well.

Gouenji chuckled slightly as he gestured Yuuka that it was time to head back home. Today was quite a day; he actually didn't mind being called an item with Yuuko. He then closed his eyes and smirked to himself. Maybe he can try this again next time.

* * *

><p>'<em>Dozing off in the afternoon as always<br>I dreamt I was near you, laughing  
>Smiling at me, as I gazed at you outside the window<br>Your dream...'  
>-L'arc~en~Ciel's As if in a Dream<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Rain: End of chapter eleven! I hoped you guys enjoyed. See you readers some other time! And I hope you enjoyed reading~<strong>


	12. Monochrome Dream Eater

**Rain: I've got some spare time on my hands every now and then so I decided to maybe open up the requests again. **

**Umeki: Rain-chan may not finish early, but she'll message you if she's updated and published your story!**

**Disclaimer: Rain does not own Inazuma Eleven. If she did, she'll most probably cause Armageddon in the anime… She only owns some OCs that she'll be using.**

* * *

><p>He treated her like royalty; it was as if he was wrapped around her little finger. Many women her age envied her for having such a handsome man by her side. He spoiled her and complied with her orders with no hesitance. She sounded like a princess, didn't she? The question is, was she really one? The answer was no. She once thought that making a blood pact with him would make her life easier, but now...<p>

She just wanted to either kill him or herself.

"So dreamy…" One student squealed in delight as the brunette walked out of the school building.

Umeki couldn't help but mutter, "Shit…"

That was the cue; Shirou was by the gate, waiting for her to make it out. Other girls waved at him, but he didn't seem to notice them. His eyes were only glued to her walking figure as a smile curved his seemingly pristine lips. Most would be swooned away by it, but the female knew better than that, even if it had once captured her attention more than once.

"I take it you had a good day?" He inquired as she nearly walked passed him, but stopped on her tracks, feeling his grip on her wrist.

A scoff escaped her, smiling smugly. "I did, until you came along to pick me up." She paused for a moment. "I told to wait for me at home, not appear out of nowhere."

He chuckled, leaning rather close to her ear. "But that would be a violation of our contract, my lady."

* * *

><p>With all honesty, he loved seeing her play hard-to-get. It was like playing hide and seek; only a little more... mature as feelings of intimacy aren't really a matter when it comes to children. He came to serve and only comply with her bidding. Before her bitter emotions began to arise, she would giggle at his impeccable manners; such made her cute, but this side of her was what he considered more delectable than her once sweet gestures.<p>

The male had to admit though, he missed the less hostile side more sometimes.

He opened the door to her room, "Ume-chan, need something?"

She was standing in front of her mirror with a sigh. There was a chance she was observing her physical aspects; she wasn't vain though. His conclusion was that she was trying to see if anything is wrong with her. She turned to him, her arms akimbo as she walked to him with her hazel hues looked piercing in every way. Shirou wasn't frightened, of course. He was obviously amused.

"I said to knock, didn't I...?" Umeki arched a brow. "If the door's closed, I want space, privacy and-"

He cupped her chin, gently pushing her against the wall. Observing her closely, she actually seemed deprived of sleep. Perhaps that was why she was acting as is? No girl loves their beauty sleep ruined by anything unnecessary, do they?

"You should've at least told me that you've been getting nightmares again." He sighed, frowning.

"Oh you can stop that playing innocent act." The other stated coldly. "It was a mistake of mine to have been attracted to someone like you. You may replace my dreams with better ones, but what you actually do is eat my soul and memories until I become some lifeless corpse. It's a slow process, correct? You tricked me into signing my blood with yours!"

"Tricked you? All I said was that I was going to cure you of your plague of nightmares."

His eyes glowed bright orange, capturing her lips with his own. His arms slithered around her waist; slowly she closed her eyes, returning the kiss eventually. To fight with his supernatural appeal, or to just let things be was the question. Her mind no longer functioned as the girl who completely wanted to push him away until the contract can ever expire; the only time it can deteriorate is when the client is put into deep sleep as the contractor can do what he pleases later on.

* * *

><p>The brunette lied down on her bed, sound asleep. Her breathing was light, as if she was having the best rest she's had in years. One could consider her like a real life - and not to mention modern - sleeping beauty. The silver-haired teen caressed her locks soothingly as he tucked her in the white sheets of the bed. He planted a kiss on her forehead, chuckling softly; he then turned on the lamp by her bed, closing the ceiling lights afterwards. From the open window, a gust of cold wind entered the room. There was no way his mistress was going to arise from her slumber, at least not anymore. The bright side was at least she needn't worry of nightmares anymore. She deserved an <em>undisturbed <em>rest.

He placed his right finger on his lips as his right eye glowed orange. "Sweet dreams, my dear."

* * *

><p><em>'Young lady,<br>do you have another request?  
>I will not decline,<br>for I take joy in what I do._

_...Then let's make a promise with a kiss.'  
>-Len Kagamine's Monochrome Dream Eater<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Fubuki: Here comes the format for each story request. Rain's still not good in homosexual love, so please refrain from giving such requests. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!<strong>

***Application Form:**

**Pairing:**

**OC Info: (If you're requesting an CCxOC pairing, please give the appearance, background, etc. You can check the former requests in the reviews for reference.)**

**Small Plot Suggestion/Song Suggestion:  
><strong>

**Happy/Sad/Tragic Ending?:**


End file.
